


Sleep

by AmyCatz



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyCatz/pseuds/AmyCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JD = John Doe = whoever you want.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

* * *

Adam is in such a deep slumber that he doesn’t even feel JD's slim fingers stroke across his newest tattoo just below his collar bone.

“ _’Chasing the original high’_ , don’t we all chase something that gives us something?” JD murmurs against Adam’s chest.

The only reply JD gets is a content sigh and an arm around his waist.


End file.
